The present application relates generally to the field of airbags in vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates generally to the field of side airbags in buses, motor-coaches, or other passenger vehicles.
While occupants of a bus have effective protection strategies in place to protect them in case of a front or rear impact collision event, they currently have limited protection during side impact collision events. Occupant protection in a side impact crash event is usually limited to seatbelts and the structure of the bus itself. Occupants seated in rows of seats that are directly in the line of impact during a side impact collision may suffer significant injuries due to the lack of protection available.
Specifically for school buses, there is no current approach of protection that adequately protects occupants during a side impact collision event. The rule of Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 222 was established for school buses to provide protection to occupants in a frontal or rear impact crash, using compartmentalization. Compartmentalization uses closely spaced and well padded seats to protect the occupants in a collision, but this approach may not help protect the occupant in a side impact collision sufficiently.
Seat-mounted side airbags have not been applied in buses for a variety of reasons. The unique inner geometry of a bus (high bench beats, unique seat spacing, etc.) has created difficulty designing a side airbag that adequately protects the occupants of a bus. The location of the side airbag within the seat of a bus must be carefully chosen to avoid discomfort for the occupants. Specifically for school buses, a side airbag module that complies with FMVSS 222 is needed, while avoiding compromising the protection compartmentalization offers in a front or rear impact collision. Also, the deployment of the side airbag must be capable of protecting full-size occupants, yet satisfying the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) “Technical Working Group” (TWG) out-of-position (OOP) occupant test protocols, which are in place to protect smaller occupants of a bus. Additionally, a tamper resistant design is needed to prevent damage to and preserve the side airbag module.